When Life Goes Wrong
by Nellen
Summary: Forget revising. Incomplete forever.
1. Tai's Heart Gets Broken

Disclaimer : I say that my fanfic sucks and digimon (you know that tv show) I don't own rock

I seriously need to do some… construction to this story… yeeeeeaaa

----------------------

Tai's Heart Gets Broken

----------------------

"Good morning, residents of Obadia! I must say, you should've seen the game last night! It was bloody brill-"

Tai slammed his alarm clock, for he wanted more sleep and he also didn't want to hear the stupid "bloody" British wannabe talking on his so called morning show. He got up, rubbed his eyes, yawned, and fell asleep again.

"TAI!"

"Mmmph.." he mmmphed.

"You're going to be late mister!" his mother shcreamed.

"Sh'you're shgoing shto shbe shlate shmishter!" he mocked. In response, he got hit with a hand. "Jeeez… It's Saturday, mother. Tell me why I have to wake up for no reason at all?"

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" she stood there in a stern way like she's the boss of everything. "You're not, I repeat, NOT going to play that silly little rouse of yours Taichi Bob Kamiya!"

"Mumsy, my middle name isn't Bob! I don't even HAVE a middle name!"

"Well I'm doing that to piss you off so you can wake up and go to SCHOOL! A place where education resides! And-"

"Mornin' mom," Kari said as she walked by Tai's room. "Later Tai. That is, if I will see you later."

"Morning Kari," mama Kamiya said before scolding Tai again. "You need to do something with your life instead of mumbling around here! GET A JOB!"

"No mom…"

His mother started to this cheerleading thing because it would totally tick him off… since he hates cheerleaders.

"GET!" his mother frolicking.

"You're ruining my life!" He covered his ears with his pillow and laid back down.

"A!" She was putting so much energy into it.

"HEY THERE DELILAH! WHAT'S IT LIKE IN NEW YORK CITY!" Tai covered his ears and sang a song that he liked.

"J-O-B! JOB!"

Mama Kamiya posed cheerleader style. Then she stood straight up, panting and glaring at her son, while her son glared back. After a few moments, she screamed.

"HURRY UP!"

As soon as she started screaming, Tai scurried away, fearing the wrath of his mom.

_Is she pmsing? Then again, she always acts like this. I'm so lucky to have such a cool pmsing mom._

After miraculously some minutes, he got out of the teeny tiny apartment, and sped into his car and drove off. Kari, not trusting her brother, was picked up by TK.

place where education resides

Tai somehow made it to class in time, for he was the first one to be there. Amazing, is it not? Well, anyways, during class, he was daydreaming about ice cream pies and peach sundaes. No wait… Ice cream sundaes and peach pies with flying pigs and snorting bulls. Tai has very unusual daydreams, but that's all relevant (I stole this from my friend's joke, who was told by his friend, who was told by this kid on this cruise, and in the end, got punched…. Because it was a very stupid joke… it was binky the clown and… potato… I don't know). Then, a pen hit him in the head.

First thought. 'What the hell!'

Second thought. 'Only one person throws pens at me…'

Third thought. 'Fucking pens from stupid Sora… I swear.. she is totally right… Sora DOES stand for stupid… but then again, we've been doing this ever since jr. high…. What a clever way to pass notes…It's a good thing she doesn't sit very far from me… Then again… this class is only like… 60 something people? And someone tell me how fucking 21 year olds still… STILL pass notes… gosh!'

Tai picked up the pen. He "uncapped" the pen and saw a note inside. Unfortunately it was stuck. Sora kept on pushing the note all the way inside the cap, so Tai wouldn't get it. She thought it was amusing to her to watch him take desperate measures for one itty bitty note. He blew threw the holes of the pen cap and out came the note. He unfolded it and read it.

_Can we talk at the end of the day?_

It originally said can we talk at lunch, but it was scribbled.

Normally the notes would be stupid like "happy happy joy joy". Or "tic tac toe", which Tai keeps losing. Ever since second grade, he kept losing to Sora at the game. 1 out of 10 games, he'd win. But Sora would score 30 while he scored a measly 5 (like me and my friend!). He frowned at this thinking that she needs to talk to him about Matt. Sora kept talking to him like he was her gay friend. But he isn't gay.

He rolled his eyes and chucked the note into his pocket and paid attention to his old, smelly, elderly, stinky teacher.

----------------------

'Maybe she knows…' Tai thought to himself, putting a finger on his chin. The thinking pose.

"Tai, thinking will only make you lose brain cells."

"Of course I will, Izzy," Tai turned to face the red-head. "That's what I'm trying to do!"

"So, what's up?"

"Well I have a lot of things on my mind.."

"Sora?"

"Not that…"

"Need a job?"

"Shut the fuck up.. YES, I need a job.. but not that… I was thinking of dorming…"

"But of course, you need money! So you-"

"Need a job…no duh… Since when did you become a smartass?"

"Since birth, boy.."

"I'm older than you, son!"

"Vatever…"

"You're not Swedish.."

"Who cares…it's fun though… you should try it.."

"Swedish? Nah… but European chicks are hot, I must say."

"All European chicks are, Tai. But there's not a chance that white guys are hotter than Asian guys!"

"Have you really looked at your girlfriend's room?"

Izzy sweatdrops and scratches his head.

"Well," he chuckled nervously.

"Exactly. You see pictures of pretty boys! Like Chad Michael Murray, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt, whatever! The point is all American girls will think Asian guys are ugly."

"How do you know!"

"Well, remember when Mimi called us and started crying because the girls from her American school called her a J-pop and K-pop and all that other pop freak?"

"Oh… yea…"

"See? They said that w-inds., Lead, FLAME, are ugly! And they really are…."

"Are you saying you're gay?" Matt came out of nowhere.

"Yes, I'm gay. I think you're really hot and I want to bang you, Matt," Tai retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"What a blonde…" Izzy mumbled.

"What do you mean what a blonde, Izzy?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "You're not so bright either. I mean, you seriously have no common sense. I mean, you're really, really, really fucking smart, so smart, you could like, solve something in a matter of nanoseconds, and also you have glasses which makes you EVEN smarter, and you used to have that stupid compooper-"

"It's not a stupid compooper!" Izzy defended, but Matt ignored him.

"But you're really stupid outside of school! I mean, I've never heard any smart people who have no common sense!"

"I do have common sense! I can use my logic!"

"I got to say, he's got you thurr, Matty boy.." Tai cut in.

"What do you mean, 'he's got you thurr' Tai lad?" Matt snorted.

Tai went into his thinking mode. After a second he said "I got it!"

"What?" Matt asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't do that.. you look gay.." Tai said.

"TELL ME!" blondie shouted.

"Well, remember when we were like, in grammar school, and you wanted to cut in front of Paul? Remember him? He was the one who flirted with-"

"Yes, yes… continue!"

"But you interrupted!"

"SHUT UP AND CONTINUE!"

"Matt," Izzy said. "How can he continue when you told him to shut up?"

"See! Another logic!" Tai gasped in mock amazement.

"CONTINUE!" Matt shouted. His face was red, too.

"Jeez, breathe, Matt. Well anyways, Izzy told you to cut in front of him and then he asked you if he could cut in front of you, so yea…"

"What the hell? I don't remember that!"

"How do you remember Paul, then?" Izzy eyed Matt suspiciously.

"I just do!"

"HE WENT LOGIC ON YOU, MATT!" Tai cracked up.

"WHAT?" Matt screamed. He screamed and screamed. He screamed to himself and grabbed his hair and pulled it and kept on screaming. Tai and Izzy were laughing so hard, they were crying and their stomachs hurt and their faces were tinged with red. Matt just kept on screaming. He was in his own little bubble. My space, (hahahaha) yea, whatever.

"Hi guys!"

The so called 20 and 21 year old men were acting like junior high students. The kept on laughing and laughing, and then stopped after like, 10 minutes. Matt was in the fetal position.

"Aw, what's wrong my darling?" Sora said to Matt in a funny voice.

Matt muttered to himself something about being confused with Izzy's logicness. Izzy got hit by Mimi.

"Hey Izzy!" Sora greeted red head.

"Hey.. Tai.." Sora greeted the bushy head with less enthusiasm.

Mimi caught this and did 'plan A'.

"Matt! Izzy! Are you guys coming and the date or what?" Mimi spoke quickly.

Matt looked up and Izzy was confuzzled. They both murmured huh.

"Iz, do you remember anything about a double date? Last time I checked, I had band practice and you were going to your little club of yours…" Matt mumbled to Izzy.

"Well, we ARE booked solid for tonight.." Izzy said back.

"You guys are such boys!" Mimi chuckled nervously while grabbing blondie and the smartass's arms and dragging them away.

Sora and Tai were left alone. Sora went to sit next to Tai.

"Tai… we really need to talk," she started. The kid looked at the chick.

"What do you mean?" he asked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I mean… you've been… distant… I feel like we're not as close as we were back then."

"That's what YOU think, not me."

"Oh come on, Tai! You exactly think that!"

"How do you know I think that?"

"I read minds, Tai!"

"Really? Did you read,quote, Mr. Dung Beetle's, end quote, mind when you got called on for the answer? I seriously want to know!"

Sora smacked him. "Off the subject here, kid!"

"I'm not a kid. I'm a 21 year old man with a goal in life!"

Sora looked at him.

"Just because I have no job doesn't mean I have no goal!"

Sora smacked him again. "Tell me what the crap is wrong with you!"

"Well, if I knew, I would tell you and I wouldn't have a problem, now would I?"

"What?"

"I told you _indirectly_ in a way! In sophie year in highschool!"

"What!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I love you!"

Sora covered her mouth with her hands realizing what she just said. Tai stared at her, like he was boring holes into her head.

"If you love me, why'd you choose Matt?"

"You're going off subject!"

"We're on the right subject! You're just not answering the question!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Me? A jerk? Who's the one to talk? You've been going out with Matt ever seventh grade and you tell me you love me now? That says a lot about you!"

Sora slapped him.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, so NOW you hate me? Whatever, Sora. Why can't you make up your damn mind! First you love me, and now you hate me! Well, the latter part is mutual!"

Tai then walked away from her and shoved her with his shoulder in the progress. Sora was angry and then she went on her knees and hands and cried silently.

"You never said it… you just never said it…" Sora sobbed softly.


	2. Izzy's Turn

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears- Okay!!! SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!!!!wooot...

Takuya-Uh-huh...sure.......want to try the trip and die thing again??

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears-what!?!?again?!?!!?LOOK AT ALL OF THESE BRUISES AND SCARS!!!!

everybody looks and oohs and ahhs

Takuya-WHAT!?!?LOOK AT MINE!!!

everybody looks at Takuya

Takuya-can't you see them!!?!?!?

Izzy-Uhm...

Ken-hmmm....

Takuya-Why are the smart people thinking!?!?!?!?

Zoe-What!?!??Are you saying that we aren't smart!!!!!?!?!?!!?

Takuya-WHAT?!!?!?nooooo!!!!It's just that, Izzy and Ken are smarter than us....

Izzy and Ken-You just dissed yourself....

Takuya-wait...what!?!?!?

Izzy and Ken-Those are scratches made by you, Takuya....

Takuya-WHAT!?!?looks at the scratchesoooh...

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears-whatever...oh yea...people..tell your ages.....

Tai, Matt and Sora-WE'RE 21!!!!WOOT!!!

Izzy and Mimi-20 is better!!!

Ken and Yolei-Living young at 19!!!

T.K., Davis, and Kari-18 rocks man!!!!

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears-okay...sorry for not telling you people....on with the story now.

Mimi-I CALLED DISCLAIMER!!!!!StarsMixedWithTears doesn't own any digimon OR Takuya.....

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears sniffles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When life Goes wrong

Izzy's Turn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What a great day this is!!!! _Izzy thought happily. Izzy had ran to the store to buy some food for Mimi and Izzy. They have been living in the same dorm since they started college. They got together in the middle of freshman year of highschool, though.. Ever since they started college, when Izzy went to the dorm, Mimi would spring on him and they would have fun rolling all over the ground and making out. Of course, the door would be closed.

Izzy decided to take a longer route to the house. He was thinking of Mimi, a lot. He couldn't wait until he came from the store. He was actually running before he realized it.

Izzy got there and opened the door with his keys. But there was something wrong. Mimi didn't jump out on him. _Maybe she's out with the girls,_ He thought. Then, he heard strange noises coming from the room. Filled with curiousity, he opened the door only to find Mimi in bed with another man. Izzy was shocked at the sight of this. _What the fuck is she doing!?!?!?_ He thought angrily. "MIMI!!WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Izzy shouted. The guy in the bed with Mimi was surprised. He got his things, jumped out of bed, and ran. "IZZY!!!WAIT!!!!" Mimi shrieked out loud. All of a sudden, Mimi fainted. _Please tell me that wasn't real. Please tell me that wasn't real!!!! _Izzy hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours had passed. Mimi fell back to her consciousness. She woke up and saw that she was in the bed, naked. Mimi didn't remember anything. All she remembered was that she saw Izzy, or THOUGHT she saw. She looked around and saw Izzy. He looked pretty angry. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought. "Izzy...what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "What's wrong? You mean you don't rememeber?!" He replied. "Uhm, no...."She answered back. Izzy went closer to Mimi and kissed her quickly. He smacked his lips and then got this angry, hateful look on his face. "...you were drunk...."Izzy said. Mimi was confused at this. "What do you mean??" She asked. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!?!?!" Izzy started to yell. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER FUCKING ANOTHER GUY?!!?!?" Mimi was shocked at this. Never in her life has Izzy yelled at her. "You mean, I...didn't fuck you???" Mimi said nervously. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!!??WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH THAT FUCKING "IMAGINARY" IZZY!?!?!?!?!?YOU SEEMED PRETTY HAPPY IN BED WITH THE FUCKING IMPERSONATER OF ME!!!!!"Izzy lost his temper. "Izzy!!!!"Mimi said. "I can't take this anymore!!!!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Izzy had tears in his eyes. He started to run, run away from the only on that understood him in his life. He hated Mimi for what she had did. _WHY!!??!WHY?!?!?!WHY DID SHE DO THIS!?!?_ He thought. He just ran, just like Tai. "Izzy...I'M SO SORRY!!!" Mimi started cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars-Mixed-With-Tears-okay....I need to go dance now!!BYE!!!

Kouji-Just to let you know people, if you didn't know, she dances...a'ight???Please review.


	3. TK and Ken Get Hurt Together

S-M-W-T-I'm going to update because I haven't updated in a long time and I'm bored and there's nothing to do hurr except playing video games and watching television and there's nothing interesting that's on right and I don't have cable and Kuya Andre and his friend, Kevin, are playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas right now, and yes I do have that game. takes deep breaths whoo...that was a lot of words man....

Ken-I called disclaimer. S-M-W, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!

T.K-I want to do disclaimer!!!!!!!in attack stance

Ken-I called it first!!!!in attack stance

T.K-Well too bad!!!!!attacks

Ken-blocksS-M-W-TDOESN'TOWNDIGIMONORTAKUYA!!!!!!!HAH!!!!!I DID IT!!!HAH!!!

T.K-to hell with you!!!

S-M-W-T-That's in a song you know??? And it's a very cool song!!!!

Ken and T.K-What song??

S-M-W-T-Taking Back Sunday!!! DUH!!!

Ken-Whatever...

T.K-Let's just start the fic...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Life Goes Wrong

T.K and Ken Get Hurt Together

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too small. Too big. Too ugly. Too stupid. Too shiny. Too dull. WOW!!!!". T.K was deciding which ring he should give to Kari. The rings that he was looking at were engagement rings. "This one please," He requested. The clerk looked at him curiously. "Aren't you a bit too young to get married?" The clerk asked. "Uhm, I know I am, but I want to spend my life with the one I love and call her my wife." T.K replied nervously. "Ah, young love is so sweet," the clerk said. "That will be 100 yen(A/N:I don't know how they say money in Japan, a'ight??also, I don't know how much engagement rings cost....HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?!?!?!I'M ONLY IN JUNIOR HIGH!!!!!)," the clerk said. T.K went to search for his money in his pocket. He paid and bumped into Ken.

"Ken, uhm, heh, what are you doing here?" T.K asked nervously. "Uhm, I was, uhm, getting a ring for Yolei! Heh.." Ken replied back. "T.K looked at the ring he was holding. "You're asking Yolei to marry, "SHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ken cut him off. "Keep it down man!!!!! Promise you won't tell anyone??" "As long as you won't tell I'm going to ask Kari to marry me....'cept Tai of course," T.K answered back. Ken looked at him wide-eyed. "You?? But you're too young!" Ken said. "Isn't 19 a bit too young too!?!?!?!" T.K said back. "Whatever....Hey, you want to ask them at the same time??" Ken asked. "Sure!!!" T.K exclaimed.

After Ken paid for his ring for Yolei, he got out his cell phone and called Yolei.

"Yolei??" Ken answered. "Hey sexy," Yolei said back. "What's up??" "Can you meet me and T.K at the park like, around, say, 4? Bring Kari too!!!!" Ken said. Well, said nervously. "Sure thing! I'll see you later cutie!" Yolei answered back. "You too baby!" Ken said back. (A/N:I can't think of anything 'cept said, answer, reply, ask, question. I'm so stupid.) "We should go to the park now," Ken said as he hung up. "Sure," T.K said back. (note:it's 3:20 right now)

The guys got there at 3:52(A/N:I'm just choosing times, a'ight!?!?). They looked for a place to sit and found a bench. They jogged over there and sat down and started talking like how they're so excited.

"Hello boys," said a strange and seducing voice. Ken and T.K looked up and saw Misato and Naoru from their school. Misato, as always, was wearing a slutty outfit. (BE CREATIVE!!!!) Naoru was wearing jeans, a tank top, and a vest. (A/N: Sorry, forgot to describe Ken and Teeks. Ken is wearing baggy jeans, a green tee and his Reeboks. T.K was wearing jeans, a blue tee and a blue jacket. He's also wearing a blue hat.) "What do you fucking people want?" asked an annoyed Ken. "Oh, nothing really," Naoru said. She sat on Ken's lap and started to twirl his hair. "Just to spend time with our boyfriends." Misato did the same thing with T.K. The boys were really annoyed. "Leave us alone," said a very angry T.K. "Fine, we will," said Misato. "Just one thing." Misato kissed T.K as Naoru kissed Ken. They were very surprised at this. Then, they saw Kari and Yolei, having a hurt and angry look on their face.

They pushed the girls off of them and started to chase Kari and Yolei. "WAIT!!!!" T.K and Ken screamed. They turned around. "Is this what you fucking asked us to come for!?!?" Kari yelled. "To see that you're breaking up with us for THEM?!?!?!THOSE ASSHOLES?" "I can't believe this!!! I've always fucking loved you Ken!!!! Why are you doing this to me!?!?" screamed Yolei. "Let us explain!!!" Ken said. "NO!" The girls said back. "You were probably cheating on us this fucking WHOLE time!!!! You know what!?!? WE'RE FUCKING THROUGH!!!!!" The girls turned around and ran with tears in their eyes. Ken and T.K just stood there. They were sad about the fact that the girls broke up with them.

"Hey boys!!!!!" Misato and Naoru yelled. "Come over here!" The boys turned around and screamed, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" "YOU'VE RUINED OUR FUCKING LIVES ENOUGH!" Then they ran with tears in their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S-M-W-T-Finished with the third chappie!!!!

Kari-Took you long enough.

Yolei-Yeah.

S-M-W-T-Oh shut up you two. I thought you two would be saddened by this chapter!!

Yolei-But in the end, we will be happy!!!

Kari-What she said. Anyways, why couldn't you update in a long time?

S-M-W-T-Uhm, cause I had dance????duh...I'm so busy with dance and everything. I'm also in World Group A now which is the hard part of the dance of the World Production. We're also starting Egyption again this year. Then there's Jr. Jazz Line!!!!Whadda bout the Musical Theatre Tap!!?!?!?!?!!?How bout the new production!!?!?!??MAN!!!!!!!!!!I'M SO BUSY THAT I CAN BARELY UPDATE!!!!

Yolei and Kari-Whatever....

S-M-W-T-Why don't you try dancing like this huh!?!?!

Yolei and Kari-Sure!

..after one week..

Yolei and Kari-Man, we're so tired.....

S-M-W-T-Told ya....anyways.....r/r people...


	4. Beer and Wine

SMWT-gosh…I'm soooo friggin' busy!!!

Ken-whaterver…

TK-we don't really care….

SMWT-fine!!you don't want me to finish this story!!!

Kari-we do!!!!!right guys?????

TK and Ken-…….

Yolei-look at them…they don't care about anything…they don't care about US…

TK-I love you Kari!!!!

Ken-I love you Yolei!!!!

Kari-…right…you just said that because Yolei said "they don't care about US"…

TK and Ken- It's true!!!

SMWT-ahem…I think we should start the fic…

Ken and Yolei-SMWT doesn't own digimon or Takuya

SMWT-okay..thank you….wow….you guys need some energy in your life….

'everybody sighs or rolls their eyes'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Life Goes Wrong

Beer and Wine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…oh man…how long have I've been sleeping??" Tai said to himself. "Maybe I should call the guys and go to the bar…."Tai said. He dialed Izzy's number.

"Yo, Izzy," Tai said.

"Hey Tai…"

"Where's the enthusiasm??"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Sure you don't…hey, want to go to the bar?"

"Sure…want to invite TK and Ken??"

"A'ight…just be there at, 7…"

"Alright….I'll see you there."

"Bye."

Tai hung up his phone and picked it up again and dialed Ken's number.

"Hey Ken."

"What the fuck do you want?" Ken asked. As you can see, he's pretty angry.

"Whoa....what happened to you??" Tai asked.

"Oh…it's you…I thought it was Kari…I don't want to talk about it…"

"Uhm…okay….can you and TK go to the bar at 7???

"Sure…we really need a drink…"

"Ooookay…..I'll see you there…"

"Bye."

_I think everybody has had a bad day today…_Tai thought. He grabbed his keys and went out to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww crap…I look horrendous…"Sora said out loud. She also had been asleep. She needed someone to talk to, so she decided to call her best friend, Mimi.

"Hey Meems..you want to come over my house today at 7??" Sora asked.

"Sure… 'sniffs'…I need someone to talk to anyways…"she replied back.

"What's wrong???"

"I'll tell you when I come over…can Yolei and Kari come over???

"Sure. The more, the merrier."

" 'sniffs' thanks Sora. You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"No problemo."

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and dialed Kari's number.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Hey Sora." Kari said with no enthusiasm.

"Can you come over to my house? I need someone to talk to."

"So do I and Yolei."

"Well, it looks like everybody has had a bad day."

"We always do."

"Okay. Come at 7."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and sighed. _I really need someone to talk to._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man…where are they!?!?_ Tai thought angrily. He got at the bar at 7, but Izzy, TK, and Ken were no where to be seen.

"YO TAI!"

Tai looked around to see who called him. He spotted TK and the rest at a table. _Man…I'm always late and I thought I was early this time._ He went over to sit with them.

"Drinks are on me," Tai said as soon as he got there.

As soon as everybody got a drink, TK said something.

"So, Tai…Why did you want us here?" TK asked.

"Well, I needed someone to talk to," Tai replied.

"What do you want to talk about?"

" 'sighs' well, Sora doesn't want me around her anymore."

"What?? You guys are best friends! I can't believe she doesn't want you around." Izzy said. "Did she tell you the reason?" Izzy asked

"It's because of Matt."

"Are you serious??" Ken asked.

"Yea. I mean, she said she had feelings for me, but she didn't want to have feelings for me." Tai said.

"Wow….well, my girlfriend had sex with another guy," Izzy said.

As soon as he said that, everybody spit their drinks out. They looked at him wide-eyed.

"Are you serious???" TK asked.

"Yea.."

"Whoa…sucks for you man."

"Well, Yolei and Kari broke up with us because we kissed the whores at school," Ken said with sadness in his voice.

"Yea…we wanted them to marry us…"TK added.

This time, Tai spit his drink out.

"What?? You guys are like, what… 17, 16???" Tai asked.

"18 and 19, Tai," Ken said it with a serious tone.

"Still, you guys didn't finish college!! I mean, you didn't finish college and you didn't even start it!!!"

"So???? We LOVED them…" TK said putting accent on the word loved.

"Whatever…"

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Izzy said. He was pretty bored and heartbroken.

"Well, do you guys want to go to-HEY DAVIS!!!"TK said before finishing his sentence.

Davis looked around and saw the guys.

"Hey guys…" Davis said.

"What are you doing here Davis?? Is there something wrong???" Ken asked worriedly. Well, Ken SHOULD be worried because Davis and Ken had been best friends ever since Ken stopped being the Digimon Emperor.

"Oh it's nothing…" Davis said.

_It's just that my parents have been yelling at each other and I got into a mad fight…_Davis sighed. He wanted to tell Ken his problems, but Ken would get so, well, worried and he didn't want Ken to worry about him.

"Okay. If you say so. Just remember, I'm always there for you," Ken said to him.

"A'ight," Davis replied.

"As I was saying, do you guys want to go to America?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was waiting for the girls to come over to her house. She got out the wine and glasses. This is what they always did whenever someone had a bad day. But this time, all of them had a bad day.

"Hey Sora! We're here!" Mimi shouted.

"Hey Meems, Yolei, and Kari! I'm so glad you guys are here! I need someone to talk to!" Sora said.

"Yea. Did you get out the wine?" Yolei asked.

"Yea."

As soon as everybody got settled in Sora's living room, they started to talk about their problems.

"So, who's going first?" Kari asked.

"I'll go," Sora said. "I told Tai to get out of my life."

After she said that tears were coming to her eyes. She felt so guilty for doing that. She was scared what Kari would do to her, after all, Kari and Tai are tight.

"YOU WHAT?!!?" Kari exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kari. Please forgive me!"

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook."

"Well my problem sucks," Mimi said.

Mimi drank a little bit of her wine and told them what happened.

"I had sex with another guy," Mimi said.

Her eyes were going to tear any minute too. When she said that, they all spit out their drinks, the same thing the guys did.

"WHAT?!?!!" The all said in unison.

"You heard me, 'sniff', I had sex with another guy instead of Izzy!"

"Omigosh!!! Izzy must really hate you right now!! I'm sorry Meems!!!" Yolei said.

Mimi was in tears. She was just sniffing and tears were coming down slowly.

"That's okay."

"Well, Ken and TK kissed the whores in our school."

"That sucks!! I mean, you and TK, and Ken and you are meant for each other!!" Sora said with a shocked look.

"Of course it does!!! I thought they loved us!!" Kari said it was a matter of factly kind of way.

They all drank 3 glasses of wine. They've been crying for an hour. All of a sudden there was knock at the door. Sora got up to answer it.

"Matt!!" Sora said. All of a sudden, she started crying and hugging him tightly.

"Sor!! What's wrong??" Matt asked worriedly.

Sora looked up at Matt.

"Tai, Tai, he, uh, 'sniffs', ergh,"

"What?? What did Tai do to you?"

"He's, HE'S NOT MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE!!

"What!?!?What happened?!!?What did he do to you??"

"He left me!!! He's out of my life!!!"

After Sora said that, she started to cry again.

"Don't cry!! I'll kick his ass if I have to!!!"

As soon as he said that, he left Sora standing at her doorstep and drove away.

_I swear to god!!! What is with Tai!??! Fuck him!!! He's such a dipshit!! He's Sora's best friend, besides Meems!!_ Matt thought angrily. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Tai's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Tai said sadly.

"Tai, where are you??" Matt asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine. At the bar."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Later."

Matt hung up his phone and sped all the way to the bar. (A/N:the guys go to only ONE bar.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" TK asked.

"It was…your brother…"

Tai didn't want to say Matt's name. If he said his name, he would be thinking about Sora.

"Oh..sorry Tai.."

"It's a'ight."

"TAI, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" said a random voice.

All of sudden, a fist out of nowhere punched Tai. Tai flew to the next table. Matt grabbed him by the collar.

"YO, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

"You hurt Sora!!!! Why would you do that you fucking asshole!!!????!?" Matt asked, desperate for an answer.

"EXCUSE ME!!?!?!! I didn't break that bitch's heart!!!! She broke mine!!!!!"

"What!?!??!?!" Matt looked at Tai with wide eyes.

"You heard me asshole!!!!! She broke my heart!!!!! I didn't break hers!!! Okay?!!?!? She told me to get out of her life!!!!" Tai said angrily. "Now get the fuck off me!!"

Tai shrugged out of Matt's grip. He got up and sat at the table where he was originally sitting at. Matt was very confused.

"And what are you guys doing here??" Matt asked.

"Kari and Yolei broke up with us," TK and Ken said together.

"Mimi fucked another guy," Izzy said.

Matt looked at Izzy wide-eyed.

"I'm here because, I just, felt like it," Davis said.

"Whoa….sorry Tai…I didn't know…" Matt said. He felt so stupid and guilty.

Whatever was all what Tai said.

"Anyways, we're moving to America whether you like it or not, Matt," TK said.

Matt then looked at TK. He never seen TK like this. TK's eyes were swollen from crying earlier and he was drinking like crazy.

"Only Ken, Davis, Izzy, Tai and I are moving. Not you, Matt. Sorry."

"It's okay…I'm going to Sora's house to break up with her, if that makes you happy Tai…"

"Whatever…I really don't care…" Tai said.

"WAIT!!! Let TK and I come with you!!!" Ken said.

"Why???"

"TK and I have some business to do with Kari and Yolei."

"Yea," TK added.

"Okay...." Matt said.

TK, Ken, and Matt went out and got inside Matt's car and drove to Sora's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you love Matt, or Tai?" Mimi asked with curiosity.

"I love Matt, but then, I got feelings for Tai, and I can't love two men at the same time. But, I love Matt more," Sora replied.

There was a knock at the door. Sora sighed and got up once again to answer it. When she opened the door, Ken and TK came rushing in.

"What the fuck do you guys want???" Yolei asked.

"Well, we were just thinking, maybe you made a mistake, breaking up with us," Ken said.

"We were going to give you bitches something," TK said.

Then, they threw their rings at Yolei and Kari. Everybody looked at the wide-eyed.

"Are these, engagement rings???" Kari asked.

"Yes. We were going to ask you to marry us, but, now that you don't love us, and we don't love you, what's the point?" Ken said.

"I, I, didn't know…." Yolei said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!!!" Ken said.

Yolei looked at Ken quickly. _Oh crap…I shouldn't have broken up with him!!! _

"Anyways, those bitches kissed us!!!" TK said.

"Yea, and all of a sudden you just had to CONCLUDE that WE kissed them!!!!"

"You should've THOUGHT what had happened!!!"

"So we'll just leave you bitches alone now to cry over something that you shouldn't have done!!"

Then, TK and Ken gave Kari and Yolei the middle finger. After that, they gave each other a high five. They turned to leave, but TK just remember something.

"Oh yea, we're getting out of this place. Follow us, and I swear we'll beat the crap out of you!!!" TK said.

And with that, they turned to leave.

"Oh yea, Sora, you got it wrong. You broke Tai's heart. He didn't hurt you. I can't believe you," Matt said. "I'm breaking up with you for many reasons. You liked Tai in the first place…wait..let me rephrase that…You LOVED Tai in the first place."

Matt turned to leave and looked back at Sora.

"Oh, and I'm NOT sorry."

Then, Matt, Ken, and TK went into Matt's car and drove away.

Kari and Yolei have been crying ever since Ken and TK threw the rings at them. Now, Sora was crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SMWT-So….how'd you people liked that??

Sora-that…was long…that was the longest one you did….

Mimi-How long have you been typing this???

SMWT-I started yesterday..and I typed for like, half an hour??? And I finished this today in an hour and a half. I'm a fast typer. I mean, I was the first one to finish a 1,376 report out of my class. We had to type it.

Izzy-right….anyways….please review people…

SMWT-I've got to go to dance now….so….yea………..

Tai-Are you sure about that??? Maybe you're going to stalk that guy you met this weekend!!!!

SMWT-Who?? Jimbo??? I don't like…I just think he's cute…..duh….

Matt-Sure you do….

SMWT-I have to go to dance now!!! Can I go now?!?!?!

Izzy-No….you have to finish this fic…

SMWT-I'll update tomorrow!!! It's first Friday!!!!

Mimi-Sure you will….You'll be playing video games like DDR, FFX, FFX-2, and Kingdom Hearts…

SMWT-SHUP!! LET ME JUST GO TO DANCE NOW!!!!

Sora- Please review….


	5. News

SMWT-i'm sorry for not updating in a long time! and, i also have reader's blog! and i'm giving up computer for Lent! I mean, my parents are like..friggin' mad at me for being the computer all the time! so, why not make them happy? i'm sorry for all you readers who have read this story..

Mimi-YEA RIGHT! FINISH THE BLEEP STORY!

Sora-SO YOU UPDATE YOUR W-INDS. FANFIC AND NOT US, RIGHT? SO THAT'S HOW IT IS?

SMWT-I'm sorry! jesus christ...characters these days...


	6. International Battle of the Bands

Okay…I've read my story over….and it really really sucks….and it proves that I was stupid back then :D

Disclaimer : don't own digimon but I love the song "Ohio is for Lovers" ..who doesn't?

--------------------------------

Summary : Two years past by. The boys went to America while the girls stayed in Japan. But the guys really have changed. And dramatic changes to the girls especially.

--------------------------------

"GUYS! GUYS! WE GOT INTO THE INTERNATIONAL BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" Mimi screamed out loud.

It's been two years ever since the guys went to America. The girls can't stop thinking of them and they've changed. They have a band called "Heartbreakers" considering they broke the hearts of their lovers, but they moved on….or have they?

The roles in their band change a lot. They're in garage mode but they played at the talent show, so they're really popular at their school, but not anywhere else. They don't have money or stuff for..stuff.

The girls have a punk girl fashion sense. Kari wears baggy capris, tank tops, or t-shirts with the sleeves ripped off and a sleeveless jacket with fingerless gloves. She grew her hair, too, and she streaked her hair with black and pink and usually puts it up. Mimi wears a skort that stops on mid-thigh, and a random t-shirt. Sora wears a random t-shirt and jeans that mostly are ripped. Yolei is just…random. She also cut her hair streaked with black and blonde, and has bangs and emo glasses (like mine…almost). Anyhoo, back to the story.

"Oh shnaps!" Kari exclaimed as she grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

" "Heartbreakers": Congratulations. You girls did awesome at the audition. And considering y'all are girls, you will definitely get noticed. You're going to be the "Japanese Donnas". We hope to see you in America."

"America?" Yolei asked as she took a bite of a donut. "But-"

"Yolei! This is our only chance! We sooo have to do this!" Kari said.

The three girls looked at Yolei. The mauve- haired girl sighed.

"Fine…you girls owe me…" she muttered.

"OH YEA! WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

-----------------------------------------

America

-----------------------------------------

"Yo, Tai… the people holding the IBB, they want us to perform…" Izzy said.

"Do we have to?" Tai whined.

"Yea..Tai…if you want to keep your reputation…yea…." Davis stated.

Okay….the boys also have a band, "GenerAzN". Not much to say about them cept they're famous. And they changed their names.

Tai Travis

TK Todd

Ken Kyle

Davis David

Izzy Ian

"It's being held in NJ…. On the beach in Cape May…" Izzy read from the computer.

"Oh yea! BOARDWALKING!" Davis and Ken shouted. Somehow, whenever the band is on the beach, they tend to lost these two because they're too busy walking on the boardwalk. They have loads of t-shirts from the boardwalk, the kinds that have like Pinocchio and he has drugs all around him and has a caption "Honest, I don't do drugs!"

"We have to stay as a group or else we're going to get run over by fans," Tai commanded. The leader…oh yes.

"Guys just wanna have fun, too!" Ken said while nodding his head.

"Gayness…" TK shook his head.

"Start packing because IBB begins next week, guys," Izzy said.

And they started doing their thing.

--------------------------------------------

Airport, Japan

--------------------------------------------

"Good thing we aren't famous," Kari said. "Or else we'd be run over by fans. Ah, the sweet life."

"We're GOING to be famous, Kari! After we win IBB!" Mimi said with confidence.

"Yea, IF…we're going to win… I highly doubt that…there aren't many girl bands….there are only bands that play for a person like, say, Hilary Duff, Lindsay Lohan, Kelly Clarkson…blah blah blah blah…we only have the Donnas for inspiration…." Yolei sighed.

"Jeez..Yolei….don't be so negative! As the leader of this band, you better cheer up!" Sora joked.

Yolei rolled her eyes and put a sarcastic smile. She then became perky and started to be like a cheerleader. "YEA! GO BAND! WE SUCK!" and then stopped.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue.

"Just think that… a lot of bands are girls…" Mimi said.

"Hard to think that when they sound like guys…" Kari said.

"OOH GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO!" Sora shouted.

They picked up their bags and stuff and ran to the gate.


	7. New Jersey is for Lovers

Disclaimer : don't own digimon

I'm bored…. What can I say

--------------------------------------

New Jersey is for Lovers

--------------------------------------

"Whatever I feel like doing. GOSH!"

The boys were already in the area and they were staying at a hotel in Atlantic City. Davis, TK and Ken were going boardwalking and Tai was buying food and Starbucks, which was near the shopping center in the town. Izzy didn't feel like doing anything so he decided to watch a movie. (Who doesn't know what movie he's watching?)

"Why are you watching this movie? It seems so…. Gay… such nonsense…"

Izzy turned around to see Tai drinking a latte and with a couple of bags in his hands at the door.

"Well excuse me for being bored. And besides, I said that this movie was a gay, nonsense movie, while you, TK, Davis, and Ken said it rocked," Izzy replied with a smart comeback. "And now that I've watched the movie, it's not half bad."

"Then you're going to wear 'Vote for Pedro' shirts and hats…"

"Screw you, Tai."

"You want your cappuccino or not?"

"Don't you dare throw it…"

Tai set it down on the coffee table in front of Izzy. Izzy muttered thanks and Tai went off to his room.

_Meanwhile_

"I told you we should've brought our skateboards… But no… You guys didn't listen. How dare thee."

The three friends were at the skatepark. After some shopping and eating, they saw a skatepark.

"Whatever Davis. Besides, they're at the room," Ken said.

"You guys still owe me an ice cream!"

"You're going to get fat and that's very easy to imagine," TK said.

"Calling me a pig?"

"Let's just say you eat more than a regular guy should…"

"I have a very high metabolism, thank you very much."

"Hey guys… look over there…" Ken pointed.

The two boys looked to wear Ken pointed and saw something very unimaginable to them. Two of them fainted, one of them just got worried.

day before

Mimi Tachikawa was pacing around in their room.

"Meems.. stop pacing…" Yolei was getting annoyed.

"I'm bored! I don't know what's there to do in Atlantic City!" the pink haired girl screamed.

"Look, how about we go on the boardwalk and buy some American music?" Sora suggested.

"I'm up for that!" Kari exclaimed.

Yolei just shrugged and Mimi was hyper. They said okay.

The girls went on the boardwalk and saw a music store and they went in. They started roaming the whole store. One started in techno, other in rock, other in metal, and the other in the rap / r&b / hip hop section.

"Hey guys!" Kari called out to the girls. The three of them went to where Kari was.

"Isn't that… Tai?" she asked.

Mimi and Yolei gasped when they saw the rest of the band, "GenerAzN". Sora just stood there with her jaw open. They didn't cry because of course, they're like all punk and emo now.

"Oh my gosh…" Mimi whispered.

"It's Davis, Ken, TK, Tai, and Izzy…" Sora said.

"That's not their names."

The girls turned around to see a girl and guy who worked at the store. Obviously, they looked emo.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The guy you called Davis, is really David, Ken, Kyle, TK, Todd, Tai or whatever, Travis, and Izzy, Ian," the girl replied.

"They're from Japan and came here two years ago," the guy continued.

The four girls looked at each other.

"They're like, an awesome band, considering they're Asians."

The girls stamped the guy's foot. Yolei raised her eyebrow at this. Mimi, Sora, and Kari, ran to the other side of the store.

"Are you saying that Asians can't be in rock bands?"

"Uhm…" he sweatdropped.

"Don't mind him… he has problems…" the girl smiled then sneered at the guy.

"There are a lot of Asians that can! Like Jerome Fontamillas from Switchfoot! Or Kenny Choi from Daphne Loves Derby! Are you like racist or something?"

The guy was getting really scared now. He looked to his partner, but she wasn't there. She was talking to Mimi, Sora, and Kari. Or rather apologizing. She was also saying something which he really didn't understand and she was…bowing? Then he remembered the fact that she was Wasian. Her mom was a Wasian and her dad was white. (white and asian, people…)

"I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me!"

He went on his knees.

"NO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE WITH THIS BEHAV-"

"YOLEI!"

Yolei saw Kari getting angry for what she was doing. She then turned around looked at the boy. She muttered sorry and ran out of the store and ran into Dairy Queen. Sora, Mimi, and Kari apologized to the girl and the boy and ran after Yolei. Then they ordered ice cream to calm Yolei down.

The next day, the girls decided to go shopping for some clothes, food, and other things. Yolei and Kari were tired so they went to sleep while Sora and Mimi grabbed their skateboards.

The Three Boys

"Oh shit.. oh shit.. must hide them! No wait.. we must hide!" Davis muttered.

He bought two bottles of water, opened them, and spilled the water on Ken and TK. They instantly woke up.

"We must hide goshdarnit!" Davis said while smacking both of them.

"Why are they here!" Ken exclaimed really loudly.

"SHUT UP!"

"What do we do?" TK said really loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY GOSH! YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO NOTICE US!"

"Oh shit! Whoever knew they got that good!"

"I agree…" Ken said.

"Wha?"

Ken and TK pointed to the girls. Davis turned around and saw them skateboarding. They watched them for 15 minutes when Davis said they needed to leave now and inform the leader and the smart one.

-------------------------

notes

Tai – Hawthorne Heights

Davis – Daphne Loves Derby

TK – Dashboard Confessional

Ken – Jimmy Eat World

Izzy – Story of the Year

Sora – Michelle Branch

Mimi and Yolei – Meg and Dia Band (myspace band)

Kari doesn't like singing that much… but she's still a good singer, so, consider her as backup


End file.
